


Attack on Titan drabbles

by Dont_call_me_Carrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Unapologetic Crack, title is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/pseuds/Dont_call_me_Carrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's luck ran out when he first met that Jeager kid. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel [gen]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic; I posted it a while back on snkkink, and since then life went insane, and writer's block struck. I only recently got the guts to post anything under my account, so...enjoy! 
> 
> Note: I am mainly going by the anime, since that's what I have the most access to [thank you, Netflix!], so I am probably really behind on a lot of stuff.

Levi gritted his teeth as he sat up, but he couldn't hold back a cough as the thick grey dust finally started to settle. A series of low groans told him that Jean and Eren were a few feet away, and Mikasa's red scarf was now pale pink with-"What the hell is this, Hange!"

\-----

Eren and the rest of the courtroom were frozen as they stared at the explosion of powder. Humanity's Strongest had just sent his tooth flying when a low whine had been heard, moments before the flurry of dust had hit the courtroom and sent everyone flying. The people sitting at the desk were moaning against the wall, and the audience wasn't much better. There was a solid two minutes' worth of silence or coughing, before-"What the hell is this, Hange!"

\---  
Levi valiantly resisted the urge to facepalm as he saw Eren shoot to his feet with a semi feral snarl, mouth already halfway to his mouth as he crouched. Then he saw a short little bastard lunge towards him with a blade and reconsidered. He was ready to counter before a flash of pale pink seamlessly intercepted, even as Leonhart silently slid to him. The roar of wherever-the-hell-they-were was making him very antsy, and Levi cursed Hange for taking her brand of crazy to him on his one goddamn day off. "Okay, everyone, status REPORT! Heichou calling in a Tofu Titan Incident. Sound off NOW!"

"Evil Blonde Mastermind, reporting, Heichou!"  
"Cavlary-Looking Commander, reporting, Boss!"  
"Empress Overlord, reporting, Sir!"  
"Jaeger, waiting for orders, Heichou!"  
"Renegade, ready, Sir!"  
"Hange-" cough, cough,"IT WORKED!! YES!" cough, "I'm okay!"  
"Red Scarf and Knife, occupied, Heichou!"  
"Dancer, waiting for the music, Sir!'

"Okay, everyone! Be ready to pull a Operation Orange!"  
"SIR YES SIR!"

\----

Hange had been trying to make one of devices from the blueprints Erdwin's Secret Clone-otherwise known as Evil Mastermind Junior- had found when they had been scavenging the ruins of one of the glassy, skeletal structures they had found on one of their early Exploration Expeditions. The diagrams had been promising, even if all the notes had been in a strange dialect that only the Unholy Demonic Trio could only remotely decipher, and even then some runes made no sense. Pity- but oh well. Hange had made do with less, and now at least they had access to more materials to burn-ahem, experiment with- and so, when she had been tinkering with one of the blueprints that had been particularly colorful [there had been a lot of yellow squares attached to it, as well as blood-red ink and neon pink circles], she had done her best to accommodate and compensate for the fact that there was no 'the Americans say that 1.5 square yards of .25 inch thick tungsten has the same properties', for all that it 'apparently doubled the range' of...whatever it was. The Mysterious Device promised to be powerful, however, and if the phrases were correct--oh. So THAT'S why the 'make sure the relays are not malleable under extreme heat', and 'MAKE SURE TO REPLACE THE FERROUS SULFATE WITH SOMETHING UNDER LESS PRESSURE' had been underlined several times...oops.

And the world erupted into white dust.


	2. Time Travel [gen] Part 2

As he saw Mikasa fighting his other self, and the pandemonium that reigned as people started to mill around and yell, Levi tried not to snap. ‘Must not act like the little demons, must not act like the squirrel spawn, must not ac—“oh screw this, _**I quit!**_ Renegade, can you pull another Column Incident within the next thirty-two seconds? Erwin Junior,” he stubbornly ignored the various gasps that sounded throughout the room,”if you can figure out what went wrong and fix it, I won’t tell the brass about that time you woke the volcano, or Fluffy. Hange- _**don’t. Touch. Anything.**_ ”

“Heichou, we _swore_ on that weird black book that we would speak of it again for _fear of_ _**purple mold.**_ ”

“And we won’t, unless you idiots can’t figure out how the fuck we’re getting home. We left _Savage and the rest_ back there- if we don’t get back soon, who wants to bet that there won’t _**be**_ a place to get back to?” 

———

Mikasa was frozen in her seat. Moments before she been about to launch out of her seat, she had heard the faint chime that accompanied something shattering, followed by a muffled boom, and next thing she knew, there was a group of suspiciously familiar voices. Well….no matter. In this chaos, if what she and Armin had planned was correct, then it looks like they didn’t need Phases A1-F7, which worked perfectly well for them. ‘Where would we have even gotten the crates of wine from, anyway?’

———

With the flurry of white that surrounded everything, no one noticed when Eren was switched out with a mannequin stuffed into an old uniform, or the quiet whir of a maneuvering device as a fight broke out between Levi and Mikasa and Levi. Which wasn’t helped by the way the cadets started to yell at their dopplegangers, or the way Leonheart singlehandedly took out the first group of security guards that tried to subdue them.

By the time someone realized that the captive trainee had buttons for eyes, and noticed the trail of dust that led towards the windows, the three cadets from Shiganshima were, for all intents and purposes, long gone. 

———

Armin narrowed his eyes. ‘Figures Hange couldn’t wait. We were supposed to do that tomorrow, and finish taking notes on the new sectors… and that new project had looked pretty fun, too…Wait. Tesseract…oh no. _She didn’t._ ’

As the dust settled, however, the room was disturbingly familiar. ‘Didn’t this get wrecked a few years ago after that last zombie incursion?’ Heichou confirmed his suspicions, even if he was about to try to bring up the Awakening if he couldn’t fix it. ‘Dammit, Hange. Where are we, exactly? This is going to suck. Oh well. I think that my blackmail still works…when did he sleep with that one guy’s wife? Oh yeah…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, good; that was the point. The only ones really knowing what's going on are the accidental invaders, Armin in particular because he's had several years' practice of masterminding world domination and has spent enough time around Hange to factor her into his plans.


End file.
